Sam
Sam is a Derpy snake and the current ruler of Weebatronia, a country in the Derpy Dimension. He is known for his tendency to lick people and being able to switch between Derpling form and snake form. Although he is a dictator, citizens still seem to like him as their leader. History Creation Sam was created accidentally by Jake during the Great Separation, the event that separated Jake's country from Nov Islandos, Jake accidentally released various characters that rebelled against the Derpy Dimension, one of which was Sam, the main antagonist from the comic book "Snakes and Swatters". In the comic book, Sam was a giant snake (accompanied by his fly servants) that swallowed civilians live; however, before the reason why he did this was revealed, the comic book was cancelled. Jake, however, was a fan of the series, and it was thus that Sam ended up being one of the villains released into the Derpy Dimension. There is some speculation that Jake may have done this on purpose to find out Sam’s intentions. When Sam attacked the capital of the Derplandz, DerpyMcDerpell was forced to defend the Derplings there and battled Sam for control of the Derplandz. Fortunately, DerpyMcDerpell was able to use the Derp Knife to chop Sam up into small pieces. After the Great Separation, janitors around the city cleaned up Sam's remains, and the head of janitors, Foxgod, gave one piece to DerpyMcDerpell. He suggested that the pieces could be brought to Derpy Labs for research. DerpyMcDerpell saw it as a great opportunity and went to research it immediately. DerpyMcDerpell and his team of scientists were conducting a test on a small piece of Sam; in the meantime Jake was being researched in another room. When he went for a washroom break, he was dizzy but too afraid to tell others (as he didn't want to look weak). He could not read the signs and accidentally walked into the room in which DerpyMcDerpell's team was researching. The piece of Sam sensed Jake was nearby, and metal began to collapse on the piece. The metal was transforming, both in shape and molecular structure; it turned into an egg, and it started to crack. Scientists were told to step back. Everyone watched as a baby snake, which was Sam, popped out. Jake was about to destroy the snake, but DerpyMcDerpell stopped him before he could. Arthur, one of the scientists who was talented in psychology, examined baby Sam and found out that Sam had gained a new mind and personality—his mind was independent, as the personality he held as a comic book villain was released when he was decapitated during war. Early Life At first, the Derplings were skeptical about Sam—they worried that Sam was still evil, and to some extent, it was true. Remnants of Sam's comic book personality still remained, and some fragments still do today, leaving holes in his actions, but such "holes" have also saved him on multiple occasions; for example, when Sam dies, it is easy to revive him due to him having already had three different lives. Of the negatives, a large one is putting himself in danger. Sam was virtually invincible in the comics, and, although he is conscious of the fact he is no longer unable to be hurt, he still occasionally puts does things that are endangering to him. One such example is when he repeatedly asked for a menu at McDerpells. Sam was Derpified shortly after creation. After Derpification, he became more majestic and had a Derp face (as he still does today). Because of this, he gained various abilities. As he grew up, he became less prone to endangering himself, though it is not necessarily rare. The Pickolon Betrayal Sam died several times, and the first time he died, it was during the Pickolon Betrayal. Adamoy, the leader of Melonland, was shot and immediately brought to Derpy Hospital, where various Derpy Rulers and doctors attempted to save him. During surgery, Sam ended up annoying his short-tempered creator Jake, and while Fukase, Ondrashek, and DerpyMcDerpell tried to save Adamoy, Jake killed Sam. Jake, realizing his mistake, scrambled through Derpy Labs for a solution to the problem. Eventually, he found an experimental cloning machine he made for Sam in case Sam were to die, not knowing it would be him that would kill him (or perhaps he did). DerpyMcDerpell threw Sam into the cloning machine, and luckily, a clone popped out, but some complication came with the experimental science. When Sam was cloned, he kept his abilities, mind, personality, and memories, but he came out as a baby. Now, Sam can never grow up without the Derp Knife's magic, but DerpyMcDerpell refuses to let him grow up because he likes him better as a baby. The War of Pickles I Sam took part in the War of Pickles by forcing the pickles to watch anime, and once they were distracted, he bit their heads off with his sharp fangs. He has since become the ruler of Weebatronia, a country in the Derpy Dimension. Weebatronia Weebatronia is a country full of anime and foods often eaten in anime. There are stores with anime merchandise everywhere, as well as advanced video game technology. The country has its own army of Waffle Plane fighters. The country is a dictatorship, but there are no laws aside from arson, theft, and others of the like. The country borders Turtland and Melonland. The capital of Weebatronia is Akibahara. There was a wall on the borders of Melonland and Weebatronia, but after the Great American War, the wall was torn down. Category:Characters